


Why the Hell Are We Bats?

by neverhasty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, and it went from there, i just kinda thought "what if they turned into bats?", its not very detailed though, there is slight mention of m/m sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverhasty/pseuds/neverhasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Dean and Cas wake up and realize they're bats. Also Gabe is a little shit, but he's cute so we allow it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why the Hell Are We Bats?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago and just now actually felt like sharing it with the world. love you all, except you david, you're still an ass. :)

“Dean, Dean. Wake up!” Cas whispered urgently, smacking Dean on the shoulder with a decidedly not angelic wing. Grumbling, Dean tried to sit up, but fell right back to his former position.   
“What the hell Cas. Why do you look like a bat? Why do I feel like a bat? Is this a dream? What’s going on Cas?!” Dean demanded, on the verge of a full panic attack.   
Sighing, Cas plopped down next to Dean on the bed. “Apparently my brother Gabriel thought it would be ‘funny’ to turn us into bats.”  
“Great!” Dean shrieked still panicking. “Not only do you have a douche brother, you have a douche brother with a sense of humour that likes bats!”  
Rubbing Dean’s arm, no- it’s a wing now, Cas attempted to soothe him. “It’ll be all right Dean. Gabriel might be an ass, but he’s not flat out mean like my other brothers. Gabriel probably just thinks this is one big prank and will change us back soon.”  
Dean was still freaking out and occasionally emitting screeches. Cas rolled his eyes and took off flying knowing that Dean was just being a drama queen. “Come on Dean. Let’s go find Gabriel and make him change us back.”  
Now just grumbling under his breath, Dean makes ready to take off just as Cas had. When Dean flapped his wings he lifted off, only to promptly face-plant on the floor.  
“Shit!” Dean screeched, making no move to get up off of his face. Worried Cas flew to Dean’s side hastily.  
Though slightly muffled by the floor, Dean grumbles, “How the hell are you so good at this already dude?”  
Chuckling, Cas explains, “I was an angel. I had wings and I flew everywhere. I think it is safe to say I am used to flying. You, however, are not. Allow me to help you up.”  
Muttering under his breath something about “show-off angels”, Dean reached his winged arm out to Cas. As Cas pulled Dean to his feet, a blinding flash of light shone in the room. Being nocturnal, bat’s eyes are tremendously sensitive to light. It took some minutes for Dean and Cas to be able to see who the intruder was. It was Cas’s older brother, the one who caused all this trouble- Gabriel.  
“Hey there little bro!” Gabriel stated cheerily by way of greeting.  
Sighing, Cas grumbles back, “Hello Gabriel.”  
Dean, however, was not nearly as kind. “Why the hell are we bats? Why would you do this to us?”  
Gabriel just casually shrugs and replies to Dean’s screeches with a question, “Did you know that bats have the highest homosexuality rate of mammals on the planet?”  
This did nothing to appease Dean’s anger. Even more enraged, Dean began thwacking Gabriel on the ankles with his little bat wings. “If you don’t change us back this instant I swear to Go…”  
“I’m gonna stop you right there Deano. You do realize I am an angel of God right? You and Cassie are going to stay batty until you two can sort out this sexual tension y’all have. Sam and I came to the conclusion that this was the best way to get you two to talk about how madly in love with each other you are.”  
With that, Gabriel snapped his fingers and was gone as quickly as he had arrived. Dean was stunned. Sexual tension? Between him and Cas? He thought, 'Well, I can kinda see it. What the hell am I thinking? He is pretty hot and really nice and, No! He is my friend and that is that. Does Gabe really think Cas likes me? NO. It is best for us both if we don’t go down that road. Cas can’t like me, I mean… I’m me, and he’s…wow. I’m no good for him.'   
As Dean was having his internal sexuality crisis, Cas was staring at Dean, like he always did. When Dean finally caught Cas’s stare, Cas smiled. Dean opened his mouth to tell Cas that the former angel deserved better, Cas put one of his tiny bat fingers on Dean’s snout. “Shut up.”   
Dean did just as Cas had instructed, still staring at Cas. Seeing that Dean had obeyed, Cas removed his finger from Dean’s mouth and stepped impossibly closer. They were so close and yet not touching as Cas’s breath ghosted over Dean’s lips. “Tell me to stop Dean.”  
“Never.” Dean breathed back, surprising himself and delighting Cas.   
As their tiny bat lips met, they both began to change. Their lips continued to slot together until they were both human again. As they broke apart, Dean began to chuckle. Unable to contain himself any longer, Cas joined Dean in laughter, although he was unsure of the reason they were laughing. Dean was now doubled over in laughter. “Dean?” Cas questioned. “Why are we laughing?”  
“Gabriel just pulled a ‘Beauty and the Beast’ on us!”  
“Dean,” Cas stated affectionately condescending, “You know I don’t understand that reference.”  
“Go sit on the couch Cas and we’ll watch it.”  
Enlightened, Cas gasps. “It’s a movie reference! I should have known!”  
Shaking his head affectionately at Cas, Dean leans in and kisses Cas’s nose. “I’ll go get the movie. We should have it around here somewhere. Wait for me?”  
“Forever.”  
Overwhelmed with affection, Dean hugs Cas close. “Don’t go all sentimental on me Cas. You know I’m not good with that crap.”  
Cas pulled slightly away so he could look Dean in the eye. “You are the kindest, loyalist, most loving human being I have ever had the pleasure to know. Please refrain from putting yourself down. I don’t like it.”  
“Ok, Cas,” Dean whispered a blush rising on his cheeks. “Now go sit so we can watch the movie. I haven’t had a movie night in ages!”  
Grinning from ear to ear, Cas practically prances to the couch and curls up under a blanket. As Dean goes to grab the movie he chuckles to himself. Cas is adorable. 'I might just have to thank his asshole brother. Eventually.' Dean basically sprints back to the television to put “Beauty and the Beast” on. After he presses play he sat down next to Cas who immediately shared his blanket with Dean. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’s shoulders and laid Cas’s head against his chest. Cas snuggled as close as he could to Dean. Dean still had some questions about the terms of their relationship now, but decided to just enjoy the moment. 'Everything will eventually work out,' he thought as he rubbed a hand through Cas’s dark hair.  
Cas had the occasional question through the movie, which Dean happily answered. And when Cas cried as the Beast died, Dean held him impossibly close and wiped the tears away. As the credits began to roll and Belle and the Beast lived “happily ever after”, Cas looked Dean in the eyes again. “So, true love’s kiss transformed him back to his human form?”  
“Yeah Cas.” Dean replied running a hand through Cas’s hair again.  
Scrunching up his eyebrows and looking at the floor now, Cas thought out-loud, “So if you were equating the movie to what happened to us, we must have had true love’s kiss.” Cas shifted his gaze back to Dean. “Dean?”  
“Yeah Cas?”  
“I think I love you.” Cas stated decisively.  
Grinning, Dean pecked a kiss onto Cas cheek. “Good. Because I think I love you too.” At that proclamation, Cas crawled onto Dean’s lap so he was straddling Dean’s thighs. Cas cupped Dean’s face in his hands and pulled their lips together again. As their lips danced together, Dean sighed into the kiss. The sigh was all the invitation Cas needed to deepen this kiss as he and Dean thoroughly explored their mouths. Just as Dean began running his hands up the back of Cas shirt, intent on taking it off, a bright light filled the room once more.   
“Gabe! I did not need to see our brothers making out!” Dean’s little brother Sam screeched.  
Affectionately hitting Sam in the shoulder Gabe replied, “I thought you wanted to see how our plan worked out babe!”  
Giving Gabriel his best “bitch-face”, Sam sighed. “You knew they were making out, didn't you.”  
While their brothers continued to bicker, Dean buried his face in the crook of Cas’s neck. During a lull in the argument, Cas interrupted from his position on Dean’s lap. “Hello Gabriel, Sam. Would mind leaving? Dean and I were in the middle of an important conversation.”   
“Whatever you say baby bro! Just glad you two finally decided to stop ‘batting’ around the bush and kiss.” Looking over at Sam, Gabriel grinned. “Did you see what I did there? ‘Batting’ instead of beating because I turned them into bats.”  
Affectionately rubbing Gabe’s back Sam chuckled. “Yes I did, you’re very smart. Now come on. We have something to ‘talk’ about too.”  
Gathering his courage, Dean shouted into Cas’s neck, “Don’t you hurt my little brother Gabriel!” Looking straight at Dean, Gabriel replied with a hardened, threatening look on his face, “As long as you don’t hurt mine.”  
Gabriel’s tone of voice was commanding enough that Dean pulled his face from Cas’s neck and looked right at Gabriel. “Promise.” Smiling again, Gabe grabbed Sam, “Good. Let’s go Sammich! We got things to do!” And with another flash they were gone.   
“Our family may just be the most dysfunctional family on Earth. Ever.” Dean sighed shaking his head.   
Cas put his hand on Dean’s chin and pulled his face up so that they were looking into each other’s eyes again. “We may be, but at least we are also the most loving.”  
Smiling bashfully, Dean mumbles, “Yeah I guess.” Clearing his throat, Dean speaks a little huskier and puts on an over-played air of seduction. “Now where were we Angel?”  
“I think,” Cas began, sliding his hands up Dean’s chest under his shirt. “you were about to get undressed.”  
With that Cas pulled Dean’s t-shirt off of his body and began to examine Dean’s chest closely. Dean took a breath as if he were about to say something just as Cas licked over his anti-possession tattoo.   
“Cas, I… Cas!” Dean was reduced to fragments just from a couple licks and kisses.   
“Dean?” Cas asked looking up from Dean’s chest. “I would like to have sex with you.”  
Eyes wide with wonder, Dean nods his head “Yes.”  
And they do. It’s long and hot and so good. It’s everything they could have ever imagined, and more. By the time they are finished, they are sweaty, filthy, and exhausted. Yet, they are happier than they have ever been. Lying in each other’s arms, they feel as if they could conquer the world. Again. Sure they have some things to talk about, but they are happy and they love each other. As long as they are alive, nothing can tear them apart. Not a change in species, another apocalypse, or even asshole brothers. They truly have a chance for a happily ever after, just as Belle and the Beast had in the movie. Who knows what the future holds? Dean and Cas need each other, and they know it. They know it’s dangerous, but they also know that one of them without the other is not as strong, not as sure. So they will stay together. And who knows, maybe Gabriel and Sam will be the same way.


End file.
